The present invention relates to folding cartons such as boxes, containers, envelopes, sleeves and the like. Specifically the present invention relates to a folding carton that has attached thereto informational material, media items, or other items, for example a brochure or pamphlet, and includes at least one detachable cover for the informational material or item in the form of an information card, an identification card, a reminder card, a business reply card, a return envelope or the like.
It is known in the art to attached an outsert to the outside of a container, for example, a medicine bottle. An outsert is a folded piece of paper containing printed information or instructions regarding a product or the content of the container to which the outsert is affixed. Typical outserts are folded numerous times into a compact package which is then shrink wrapped to the side of the container, such as illustrated in FIG. 6 of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,374 issued to Vijuk, et al. on Oct. 17, 1995. Other known outserts are folded and attached to the side of a bottle through adhesive such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,991 issued to McDonald on Oct. 4, 1994.
However, while these folded outserts are suitable for attachment to the sides of containers such as medicine bottles, items which are shipped and are sold in boxes obviate the need for attaching such outserts to the container since informational material may simply be inserted into the carton or box in which the product is shipped and is sold. However, there is a disadvantage to inserting printed sheet material into boxes. For example, pharmaceutical companies supply doctors, who in turn supply patients with medicine samples in a box. Instructions printed on sheet material are also inserted into the box. However, the pharmaceutical companies often have to place the printed information into the boxes by hand resulting in a time-consuming process. Further, doctors and/or patients who received these boxes containing the medicine samples often do not take the time to read the instructions because they are difficult to remove from the carton. Additionally, many companies and manufacturers wish to include business reply cards inside boxes. However, all to often, these cards are never seen or hard to extract from the box and thus intentionally overlooked and/or discarded with the box.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient, time-saving package design that is easy for users to readily access printed information, media items, or other items pertaining to the product therein and/or the company or manufacturer, and further that is easy to use, can be readily accessed, and is time efficient to manufacture. The present invention solves the problems related to inserting printed information into boxes by providing a folding carton with an attached informational booklet, brochure, pamphlet, media item or the like to the outside of the box and including a business reply card, an information card, a reminder card, an identification card, a return envelope, or the like which is detachable from the outside of the box and is also used to cover and protect the informational brochures or media items.
The present invention comprises a folding carton, box, container, envelope, sleeve or the like having at least one detachable panel extending therefrom once the carton is folded into a box. Informational sheet material or other items, such as a brochure, pamphlet or pad, a compact disk, cassette tape or video tape, or a packet or pouch is suitably attached to the outside of the box and/or to the panel extending from the box. The detachable panel then is used as a cover for the attached outsert by suitably fastening the open end of the detachable panel to the box to secure and protect the attached informational brochure or item. The detachable panel can take the form of a business reply card, an information card, an identification card, a reminder card, a return envelope or the like.
The present invention is particularly suitable for advertising and promotional needs wherein a sample product or promotional item is placed within the box and the informational brochure of the particular item and/or company making the item is attached according to the present invention. Further the company""s business reply card or return envelope is detachable therefrom allowing a user to quickly send for additional information and/or place an order.
Accordingly, it is the principle object of the present invention to provide a means for providing an informational brochure, media item, or other item to the outside of a folding carton, box, container, envelope, sleeve or the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide printed informational material or other items to the outside of a folding carton and further provide at least one detachable panel therefrom.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide printed informational material or other items which can be readily accessed from the outside of a box, and including at least one information card, business reply card, return envelope or the like.
It is an additional object of the present invention to teach a carton, box, container, envelope, sleeve or the like having at least one brochure or other item attached to the outside thereof and securely fastened to the box and protected from ripping or tearing by securely fastening down with at least one panel in the form of an information card, a business reply card or envelope or the like.
Numerous other advantages and features of the invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention, from the claims, and from the accompanying and drawings in which like numerals are employed to designate like parts throughout the same.